Anyone's Guess
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: Gajeel comforts a panicking Juvia before she walks down the aisle. What happens next is anyone's guess, though it does involve Erza devouring cake, and Lyon interrupting the whole thing. Gray/Juvia, plus some Gajeel/Levy and some other pairings to liven it all up!


Juvia was turning into a puddle of water. That was nothing new.

Juvia was turning into a puddle of water IN her wedding dress. This is new.

"Hold on there, Juv." Gajeel grabbed the panicking girl's arm (the only solid part) and pulled. "You're gonna ruin your dress."

"I can't do it!" The Water mage wailed. "I can't do it I can't do it I can't do….MMPH!" Gajeel had rudely shoved an iron into her mouth. "Put a sock into it, will ya?" He grumbled.

"But what if Gray-sama abandons me? What if he runs off with the blonde bimbo? What if I suddenly get a heart attack? What if Master Makarov suddenly dies on the spot and he can't perform the ceremony?" Juvia was spitting out questions like a broken vending machine, each one getting more ridiculous.

Gajeel thumped her lightly on the head. "For all I know, Gray loves ya to death, Lucy's plastered to Natsu 24/7 ever since they got engaged, your heart seems fine to me, and Master Makarov swore to not kick the bucket until his great-grandkids are born. Happy?"

Juvia hiccupped loudly. "But…I'm…" She was the most pitiful thing Gajeel had seen for a long time, and that annoyed him. "Listen, girl. This is supposed to be the happiest day in your life and now you're panicking over what-ifs. Grow a spine!"

"I…I…I'm SCARED, Gajeel-kun." She whispered. She had turned back into a non-liquid being again, but her legs were getting all watery again. "This is just too perfect and I'm afraid something's gonna mess it all up."

Gajeel sighed loudly. "Listen, Juvia. We've known each other for a LONG time. You're the closest thing to a sister to me, and I am glad we were able to spend so much time together. You're full of stubbornness, but that makes you determined and strong. You've chased after the stripper for who knows how long, and you finally get to be with him! So now you gotta enjoy the moment, got that?"

Juvia was speechless. Not only was this the longest she had ever heard Gajeel say something, but it was also the nicest thing he had ever said to her. And she was tearing up big time. "Gajeel-kun…."

"You little idiot." He rubbed her head fondly as tears brimmed in her eyes like diamonds. "Don't mess up your face paint. You're going down the aisle in like one minute."

Juvia drew in a deep breath, and squared her shoulders. Her face grew determined, and he chuckled at her fortitude. "Atta girl."

And the doors were flung open by the Exceeds, who were smiling encouragingly at the bride. And Gajeel walked the bride down the aisle, feeling stiff and uncomfortable in his suit but fit to burst with pride. And Juvia glided down the rose-strewn aisle with the grace of a princess.

The groom just about passed out when he saw his goddess smiling at him. A certain pink-haired Dragonslayer leaned over and whispered to a certain blonde, "10,000 Jewels he strips." And Lucy shook her head, smiling, as Gray did just that.

Master Makarov was looking as grave as a turnip, but the twinkle in his eyes indicated his joy for the couple and the pride he had in them. As he conducted the ceremony with solemn mien, his grandson muttered to Mirajane, "Watch, this is going to be good." She looked at him in confusion, then her eyes widened as she saw a certain white haired Ice Mage creeping up to the couple.

When they reached the "Whoever believes this marriage is not to be carried out further, speak now and forever hold your peace," Lyon jumped on top of Gray, kicking and punching, shouting something that vaguely resembled, "YOU BETTER TREAT HER LIKE SHE'S A QUEEN OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, GOT THAT?!"

That was when all hell broke loose. Master Makarov hollered loudly, "BY THE POWERS INVESTED IN ME I PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE! NOW START MAKING OUT SO WE CAN HAVE CAKE!"

At the word CAKE, Erza leapt to her feet and made a beeline for the six-layered frosting-covered goodness lying in tantalizing wait at the back of the church while Jellal attempted to catch up to her.

Gray then proceeded to sweep Juvia into his arms and kiss her so deeply her face was flushed red, then set her gently on her feet and then started to lick the stuffing out of the noisy white haired Ice Mage that had so rudely disrupted his wedding.

Gajeel happily joined in to the rapidly growing fist fight, punching Natsu a bit here, ducking Elfman's kick from there, and was preoccupied until he reached a little blue-haired bookworm, quietly absorbed in her book while the others fought noisily.

He looked at Levy thoughtfully, his head tilted to one side, then picked her up with his arms, causing her to squeal, "GAJEEL….!"

"Just shut up for a second, 'kay?" He told her cheerfully. He waded through the mess of fighting wizards (stomping Warren's face here, dodging Cana's punch there) and reached the alter. Master Makarov was drinking a bottle of beer, pausing to stare at Gajeel. "What is it, my boy?"

"Could you possible conduct another ceremony?" He smirked when Levy gasped, and Master laughed. "What's another wedding? Better conduct this one before I die."

He stood up, adjusting his tie. "Dearly beloved…" He paused. Everyone was still creaming each other. "DEARLY BELOVED!" He yelled. "WE ARE HERE TO WITNESS YET ANOTHER…oh forget it. Everyone's fighting, so just go ahead and kiss." Master Makarov hopped down from the alter and smiled to himself as the Iron Dragonslayer and the Sold Script Mage did just that.

He looked around the church. Gray had finished beating up Lyon and was now heavily making out with Juvia right there in the middle of the church (Charla was covering Wendy's eyes). Natsu was trying to fight Laxus, but the tall man just flicked him away easily much to Lucy's consternation. Erza had eaten clean through half the cake, and Jellal was trying to get their son from decimating the other half as well.

Maser Makarov grinned to himself.

" _I love this guild."_

 **A/N: A like or a review will get you another Fairy Tail oneshot soon!**


End file.
